Inheritance
by ExpectedEnding
Summary: In which Sabo takes over Ace's overprotectiveness, based on the cover image. Could be interpreted as SaboLu- after all, people who make Ace an overprotective brother are generally closeted AceLu shippers, so wouldn't fans of overprotective Sabo be closeted SaboLu shippers?


Hello, fellow residents of ! I am alive and well, and after 2 whole years (!) of not publishing anything, I have returned! Thank you to all previous reviewers for complimenting my admittedly strange previous fanfics, hopefully you (and all other readers) will like this as well! Alas, I have not procured ownership of One Piece yet, and let us hope that remains the case. On with the fic!

After the chaos of Dressrosa Sabo finally had time to talk to his brother about the 12 years he'd missed- the experiences he'd had, and, perhaps more importantly… the people who were threatening his innocent brother's virtue.

He'd heard rumors of several people with a peculiar interest of Luffy- he listened to any and all news of his little brother zealously and therefore had heard of a lot of suspicious incidents- and he believed it was his duty to protect his brother from the perverts of the world, just as Ace surely had.

The first of many threats was Bartolomeo. The fanboy had blocked his way to Luffy in the colosseum, acting as though he was Luffy's protector (the nerve), and had been a tad- ahem, EXTREMELY- overly friendly with him while under the impression that he was Luffy. From there he only displayed more creepy fanboy-esque love for Luffy and the Strawhats in general. At least he was too shy to fully express his feelings, Sabo thought grimly.

The next was Trafalgar Law. He didn't trust Law because he had a reputation for stealing hearts, literally, and could be planning on stealing Luffy's heart, literally and/or figuratively. He also couldn't understand Law's motives for helping Luffy during the war or for forming the alliance, which vexed Sabo to no end. While Sabo knew Luffy had good instincts he couldn't trust Luffy's decision because Luffy had always been too naive when it came to others' motives.

Speaking of swordsmen, Roronoa Zoro was also suspicious. Two years ago, Zoro had been a bounty hunter and Sabo couldn't fathom any reason why he became a pirate except impure ones. He was also, apparently, the person closest to Luffy on the crew, both in bounty and in familiarity, from what he had heard.

Smoker, too, was a threat. He and Dragon had been in the vicinity when Smoker first seemed to take an interest in Luffy; startled at Luffy's miraculous survival Smoker began pursuing him, and Sabo refused to believe that Smoker's reappearances- in Alabasta, in Marineford, in Punk Hazard- were all coincidences. Sabo was amused by his nickname, "Smokey", but opted to call him Pedo #1 instead because he was literally twice Luffy's age. (A/N: the weirdest thing is that this only applies pre-timeskip, if we're precise; Luffy was 17 and Smoker 34, so x2, and post-timeskip Luffy is 19 and Smoker is 36, x1.89)

Bartolomeo had been there too, Sabo had recently realized, which was how Bartolomeo's fixation must have begun. To think, two men of impure intentions had locked onto Luffy on the same day!

Interestingly one of the only women who had shown much interest in Luffy was Boa Hancock, the pirate empress. Sabo knew how he got to Amazon Lily- before Kuma was fully made a Pacifista he had learned that Kuma sent him in that direction- but was slightly unsure as to how he gained the woman's affection, a seemingly impossible feat for any man (what was he saying, this was _Luffy_. No one could resist Luffy). Yet, according to numerous witnesses (who had misinterpreted the situation), she was very much enamoured with him. Sabo dubbed her Pedo #2.

The other woman who had shown an interest in Luffy was Alvida; she had reportedly fallen in love with him because of his strength... when hitting her in the face. Sabo was furious that some perverted woman thought she could make Luffy "hers" so easily! The only thing that prevented Sabo from confronting her was Alvida's lack of persistency; she hadn't pursued Luffy since Logue town, and he would make sure the trend continued.

Sabo decided that, as the heir of Ace's will, it was his duty to protect his adorable Luffy... to the death!

An undocumented seventh member was added to the list.

Let me know if you liked it or just have something to say! :)


End file.
